


Paint me in white

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Manager!Sehun, Threesome - M/M/M, designer!tao, intern!sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon is an intern for Tao, one of the youngest aspiring designers in Korea. Not only is his mentor very appealing, but so is his manager who he's been trying to get into bed but all his tries seemed to fail. Until Sehun invites him out for dinner and suddenly he ends up in bed with the both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is for my bro. We've been friends for like three years apparently and guess what imma do to celebrate that???? Write some sutaohun trash. This is rushed and ok I guess. Will probably edit in the future when I don't have three other things to write and half asleep.   
> Anyways, bro, this one's for us. Happy bro day <33  
> THE TITLE DOES NOT IMPLY BUKKAKE.

Junmyeon grunted through his nose as he shifted the large A3 cardboard sheets to under his other arm in the strong wind. Both hands were clutching onto two bags of fabric each and the handles dug into his hands. He cursed Tao for making him turn back after being half way to the studio to pick up cardboard for his mood boards with _four_ bags of filled to the brim with heavy thick fabric for his spring collection.

 

It was close to impossible getting through the subway when he wasn’t allowed to set the bags of fabric on the floor because it could get dirty. And God help him if Tao found the smallest speck of pollen on the expensive silk.

 

Eventually he stumbled through the simple door to the studio and he kicked his shoes off and was finally able to set the white cardboard down against a wall and set the bags down as well to shrug out of his spring coat and hang it with the others. Junmyeon slipped his feet into the sneakers he’d brought to wear at the studio.

 

“I’m back!” He yelled and fixed his wind-tousled hair into place before grabbing the bags of fabric and walked towards the sewing room when he almost collided into a hard torso but instead two strong hands held his shoulders. “Oh! Hyung!” Releasing the younger’s shoulders the other chuckled.

 

“I heard you yell so I thought I might help with whatever Tao made you get. And please, I told you to just call me Sehun. Let me get those for you, Tao is out on dinner with Kris. They’re planning a collaborative art piece for a charity event.” The taller took the bags and set them on the high table as Junmyeon walked back to get the cardboard.

 

“Oh, something I’ll help with?” Humming the other helped him put them away then shrugged. “Maybe, you do have a few months left but, Tao isn’t coming back to the studio probably and it’s getting late. So what about I take you out for dinner? As a milestone in your work here, both Tao and me are really happy to have you here you help out a lot. It’s on me.”

 

“Really? Oh I haven’t gone out in ages, been caught up here and with schoolwork at home.” Of course he was lucky he’d gotten his internship at an aspiring designers studio and help him create his clothes. His classmates were jealous of him but after months of late nights, early mornings and long work hours Junmyeon wished he’d just worked at acne studios at the office like his teacher had suggested to him at first.

 

Tao was a good mentor, but strict. After all everything he helped make was going to be put out there with his name on it. So he was under a lot of pressure and spent his weekends sleeping in and sitting in the apartment he shared with his friend Baekhyun with a warm cup of tea and their dog, Nini cuddled up on the couch.

 

A night out with Tao’s manager, _hot_ manager wasn’t a thing to deny. Of course he accepted and with that they cleaned up a little and turned the lights off before leaving the studio, Sehun locking the door after them. “There’s a great restaurant a short buss ride from here.” Junmyeon nodded and followed. He felt a little out of place with Sehun in his expensive navy suit and dark pattern tie, shiny shoes and a classic beige Burberry coat.

 

While he himself wore a white cotton button up, a old knitted peach sweater over it and a pair of dark brown slacks and his old worn out shoes. His coat even had a hole at the armpit that he’d told himself to fix for weeks now but forgetting the second he came home and too tired to fix when coming home in the evening.

 

They chatted casually on the buss; they often went out on errands when Tao needed to get something bigger like when he had to get a mannequin. So conversation was easy between them since both were into fashion, so they discussed the fashion show they went on last week until they walked up to the restaurant and he slowed in, making Sehun turn. “Something wrong?”

 

“Hyu–Sehun. This looks really expensive, I can’t have you spend that much money on me.” He mutters as he looks through the window at the few businessmen having there after work. “Come on Junmyeon, I have plenty of money. This is nothing for me; it won’t hurt my economy in any way. I promise. Come now.”

 

Sehun cocked his head to the side and with a sigh the younger followed into the medium sized restaurant and they walked to a more private little booth and Sehun took the menu and asked what he liked as they read through the foods and they settled to share a soup and bulgogi. Of course since it was Friday, they also ordered some soju.

 

Junmyeon had tried his best the past months dropping hints and perhaps bending over a little too much in front of the manager or perhaps he’d intended on spill that coffee on his pants so Sehun could wipe it off and help him while Tao was half crying on the phone because he thought the coffee had been scolding and that “poor Myeonie just burned his thighs I can’t talk right now”.

 

But nothing had showed affective at all this far so he’d given up on trying to get into the other’s pants.

 

Sipping the drink he could feel his cheeks heat up from the alcohol and Sehun’s low hum made him feel light and well, warm. And when he felt a light touch his outer thigh his mind seemed awfully clear headed and his eyes cast downwards to where Sehun was caressing his thigh with his fingers gently. But he kept on talking like nothing was going on and Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“So how’s the school work going? How’s that report coming along?” Sehun looked at him over the edge of his glasses and moved his hand to his upper thigh, massaging it with his thumb. “U–uhm–ah… It’s coming along great actually.”

 

The elder hummed in acknowledgement and nodded. “Do tell me if you need help with reading it through just bring it to the studio when I’m in and I’ll help you out.” Junmyeon let out a shaky breath and let his legs slide open just an inch and the elder slipped his hand further down. “Perhaps we could, go back to my place and talk. I know you didn’t bring your laptop so working on your report is out of the question, but we can perhaps get to know each other a little better?”

 

“Y–yeah, sure. Yes.” Junmyeon sputtered out and suppressed a whine when Sehun squeezed his thigh and pulled his hand back and called a waiter over to pay and they left, taking a taxi to Sehun’s large apartment.

 

Once they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button Sehun pushed him up against the mirror, pressing their lips together hungrily as Junmyeon gripped the rails digging into his lower back as Sehun’s thigh separated his.

 

In the back of his mind he was yelling in glee. His small acts had worked into getting Sehun into bed. He just hoped things wouldn’t be wired in the morning or on Monday.

 

The soft ‘ding’ announced they were at their floor and when Sehun pulled away they both were breathing heavily into each others mouths, lips red and kiss swollen from eager nips of teeth and the dark haired man was eager to move to his door.

 

Sehun locked the door open and pushed Junmyeon inside, following right behind him and as quick as the door closed and locked behind them Sehun held his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss him again, this time not as rough as their lips slotted together and the elder let go of Junmyeon to shrug his coat of and carelessly tossed it to the floor. It made the younger feel a pinch in his heart; that coat cost more than his apartment and he just discarded it onto the floor.

 

The other’s lips moved from his down his jaw and to the left side of his neck. Letting out a moan he leaned his head to the side as Sehun pressed open-mouthed kisses to his hot skin. Opening his half shut eyes he looked around in the hall. There were paper bags in lined up under the coat rack and a few rolls of fabric leaned against the doorway to what he presumed was the living room.

 

He saw a large potted plant next to his mentor seated in the sofa, curiously looking at them. Junmyeon stopped and his eyes went wide as they met with Tao’s. With a gasp he pushed on Sehun’s shoulders who grunted as he took a step back, confused as to why he was to stop when he followed the younger’s gaze. “Oh.”

 

“Oh my God. Oh– I didn’t know. Are you? Oh my… I should leave!” Junmyeon shrieked and pushed his coat up his shoulders again and reached for the door when Sehun stopped him, pushing his black hair back from his forehead as his free hand gripped his arm.

 

“Don’t leave. Tao won’t intervene, unless you want to.” The younger whipped his head around, the light blond hair moving with him. “What?”

 

“Me and Tao are not together, if that’s what you think.” Sehun pulled him back to his chest and kissed under his ear, pushing his spring jacket off and let it fall to the floor. “We have been intimate but he won’t mind us fooling around. Well, maybe a little, he’s seen how flexible you are.”

 

Tao rose from the sofa and slowly walked to the doorway, leaning against the frame. “I–are you inviting me to a threesome?” Sehun pulled away from his neck and shrugged. “If you want. Or just you and me.”

 

Silence settled over them and the taller removed his suit, revealing the snug fitting grey button up and he loosened his tie as well. Junmyeon licked his lips; maybe it was the alcohol speaking but the thought of being with them both made his stomach coil with warmth. And how Tao stood so carelessly in just a pair of bowers and a wife beater hugging his toned tan body.

 

“I’ve never done something like that before…” Junmyeon said honestly as Sehun traced his fingers over his hips and up his waist. “We’ll help each other out. It’s not much different.”

 

Taking a deep breath he nodded. “Yes, let’s do it.” He said, making Tao grin widely and Sehun pulled his sweaters off and tossed it to the side with his coat. “Then let’s have some fun Myeon.” The dark haired male whispered and nipped at his earlobe before pulling him towards a room with a double bed. His heart was beating quickly in his chest as he walked to sit on the bed.

 

Tao snaked into the room and walked up to Junmyeon as the other went to the bathroom for a moment. “Can I kiss you too?” The elder purred and he shuddered at the soothing honey voice, making him grip onto his shirt and Tao chuckled, starting to unbutton his white dress shirt as he pressed their lips together.

 

The kiss was much more demanding and trying to make him submit than how Sehun had been in such a hurry. Cool air hit his warm chest and he pulled Tao against himself to warm himself up again. Junmyeon groaned and shuffled up the bed and Tao followed, kissing him with purpose and cupped his half hard dick through his pants. “Take his pants off.” Sehun spoke up and Junmyeon glanced to the side to see the other man remove his shirt, then throwing some condoms and a bottle of lube onto the bed next to them.

 

Without wasting another second Tao unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down his legs and suddenly he felt very unsure. Both Sehun and Tao seemed to be built and have taunt muscles as he barley had abs under the soft belly and his legs were squishy instead of toned. He unconsciously curled into himself a little as Tao dropped his pants to the floor and moved to kiss down his neck and ground their hips together.

 

The designer pulled his shirt off and pressed their bodies together as he kissed down his neck. Junmyeon whined and Sehun leaned over to press sloppy tongue kisses to his lips as Tao’s fingers felt him up.

 

It was already overwhelming. He was twenty-three and still hadn’t been with more than three people. And now two would be added to that list at the same time. Junmyeon was intrigued on how this would play out, who would do what, if he’d give more than receive. In his eyes neither seemed to mind switching places, so perhaps he wouldn’t just be fucked into the mattress by two people.

 

“You still fine with this?” Tao whispered against his collarbone, nipping at it, triggering the younger to jerk and moan into the kiss. “Yeah…” He breathed as Sehun grabbed his hand, guiding it down to his growing erection. Junmyeon wrapped his fingers around him and gave his cock a small squeeze and the dark haired male groaned as he licked into Junmyeon’s mouth.

 

Tao was grounding against his thigh and he felt the growing wet spot in his boxers but he was to far away to reach down and pleasure him as he was doing to Sehun, but the man didn’t seem to mind as he sucked red marks onto his chest.

 

The room was filled with muffled moans and the sound of clothes rustling until Tao pulled away, licking his plush lips with a wolfish grin as he nudged Sehun to the side and pulled his boxers off and lay back against the fluffy brown pillows and wrapped his hand around his cock. “Come here Myeon.” He said in a gruff voice and Junmyeon shrugged his shirt off his shoulders to lay on his stomach between his mentors toned legs as he leaned forward to give his length a lick.

 

The blond licked his lips and replaced Tao’s hand with his own as he pressed his tongue flat against the blunt tip and sucked, closing his eyes to hide his embarrassment. After all two men were watching him give out a blowjob and in all honesty it felt like they might as well film this because this was like right out of a porno.

 

Tao’s long fingers weaved through his light blond hair and tugged as he began to bob his head slowly as the other moved up behind him and caressed his thighs and ass. He wished he had a butt like Sehun, though, it seemed firm and well formed in his expensive slacks while Junmyeon was rather flat.

 

“You’re so good Myeon, you’re doing so good. Do you want Sehun to fuck you?” His mentor’s dirty talking sent shivers down his spine and down to his groin and he moaned against the latters member, nodding as he lifted his hips, standing on his knees and presenting himself to Sehun who still caressed his inner thigh.

 

“I wonder how it’d feel fucking your thighs though. They are so soft and lovely, they must be perfect to slide between.” The tell tale click of the cap opening to the lube bottle and soon two wet fingers massaged the rim of muscles. It felt good, he hadn’t touched himself in any way since he started his internship and Baekhyun said that it wasn’t healthy to not jerk off, but he was convinced it was all bull.

 

“Tao… would you mind if I fingered you?” Junmyeon asked as he pulled away from his cock and the elder nodded. “I’d gladly take your little fingers up my ass. Sehun, pass us the lube.” The latter handed over the bottle and Tao helped opening it and poured some onto the nibble fingers. “You really have the hands of a seamstress, so petite and soft.”

 

A very obvious pink hue spread over the blond’s cheeks but winched as Sehun pushed one finger into him. “Sorry.” Junmyeon shook his head. “It’s fine, I’m used to it.” He then followed what the tall male behind him had done, gently rubbing the muscles to warm them up and make Tao relax as he took his cock back into his mouth.

 

The sounds the designer let out went straight to his groin and how Sehun was already spreading him open with three fingers as he still worked one into Tao’s hole, nudging at the prostate with his short fingers as he took the latter deeper and deeper down his throat. “God I’m going to come if you keep that up Myeon.”

 

Was it a good or a bad thing? Junmyeon wondered as he pressed another finger into him at the same time as Sehun pulled his fingers out. Pulling away while the manager rolled on a condom he looked up into the puffy eyes staring down at him hungrily. “Do you want to come now? Or should I stop?”

 

“Keep going darling I’ll get it up again if I need to. Do you swallow?” Junmyeon shrugged, scissoring his fingers mindlessly. “Yeah, it was a while ago though and it doesn’t exactly taste good. I’ll try my best.”

 

Tao nodded. “Myeon, I’m going to push in now. Tell me how it feels and if I should stop.” This time Junmyeon nodded, looking over his shoulder, waiting for the other to press into him before going back to pulling Tao closer to the edge.

 

The warm lubed length pressed against his hole, making him breath heavier and hand tightening on where he gripped the brunet’s thigh. It felt good as the first inch pushed in. But God did it burn. It had been a little too long, not that Sehun was extremely big in any way, and he was average. However he pressed back. “Keep going.”

 

Junmyeon moaned as Sehun pushed in half way and he leaned back down to press his tongue to Tao’s dick. “Just yell if something feels bad.” With a nod the manager started thrust shallowly, moaning softly, his sounds mixing together with Tao’s.

 

Giving out a load grunt Tao thrust up into the younger’s hot mouth as he came closer to is climax. Gritting his teeth he fisted the bleached strands as he rocked his hips down on the two fingers inside him, soaking in the feeling of his tongue against his twitching cock. “ _Fuck_!” The designer yelled in his native tongue as he fell over the edge, spilling into Junmyeon’s mouth.

 

Tao’s body jerked as Junmyeon pulled away to swallow as much as he could before he pulled at his mentor’s arm until he moved to press their lips together. The blond pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth as he was still in a daze. Swapping spit Junmyeon made the brunet taste himself before he pulled away and rested his cheek against Tao’s toned torso as Sehun plunged into him with sure and now faster thrusts.

 

“Touch me..” He almost ordered, thinking that Sehun’s hands gripping onto his hips could get to better work. Sehun laughed quietly and wrapped his hand around his aching member. “Yes!”

 

“I think Tao’s going to fall asleep.” Sehun muttered as he pushed in to the hilt and rolled his hips, eliciting a groan from Junmyeon who pressed back. “A, not.” The designer huffed and caressed the younger’s light hair. “I was tired before this…”

 

Junmyeon laughed a little and breathed hot against Tao’s abs, his arms wrapping around the latter’s torso and snuggled into the warmth. Sehun smiled and squeezed his member and tugged it in tome with his thrusts, driving into him with grunts and moans.

 

Once more they quieted down and the only sound was the wet slaps and synced moans. Tao was half asleep, running his fingers along Junmyeon’s shoulders and back with a smile on his face. “You look so cute Myeon. You look pretty like this.” Tao murmured and smiled at how he buried his face into his hip with a whine, then moaning loudly as Sehun hit his prostate.

 

“Ah! I’m close!” Junmyeon whimpered and Sehun ground into him as his hand worked him faster, making the younger scream into the tan males hip, his own hips jerking forward to thrust into the tight ring Sehun made with his fingers. He saw white behind his eyelids as he came into his hand.

 

As his body shook in the aftermath of his orgasm Sehun searched for his own sweet release with hurried thrusts, shaking the whole bed as Junmyeon bit and sucked onto Tao’s hip. His over sensitive body trembled as the manager gave a last thrust, coming into the condom with a moan.

 

Junmyeon released the patch of skin he was assaulting with his teeth and rested his head on the other’s thigh, feeling he slip off. Tao’s radiating warmth made him feel cozy. “God, that was good. Wish you had energy for another round. I’d love you to fuck me too. But I guess that has to be for another time.” Sehun said, pulling out and taking the condom off, tying a knot on it and throwing it onto the floor, flopping down next to Tao who clung to Junmyeon who he’s pulled up to his chest.

 

“Night…” Sehun whispered before he fell asleep and he hoped that things wouldn’t be awkward between them tomorrow or in the future. But as he was cuddled up against Tao’s chest and Sehun stroking his hair he really didn’t mind at all. He just wanted to sleep and think about the consequences of sleeping with both your mentor and coworker at the same time.

 

At least Baekhyun would be happy. He’d never shut up about this ever though.


End file.
